Realidad
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Petición de EdCa SaFo en "Los registros de Lavi" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas— Lenalee siempre deseó que todo aquello no existiera, que los akumas, el Conde y la inocencia no fueran más que un mal sueño. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si la realidad fuera su peor pesadilla?


_Petición de EdCaSaFo en "Los Registros de Lavi" del foro Resurgiendo entee las cenizas"_

 _D. Gray Man no me pertenece_

 _.—_

 _«Por ejemplo, cuando abro los ojos de repente en mitad de la noche pienso que todo ha sido un sueño...»_

Corría. No podía parar, si es que quería mantenerse con vida. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido adentrarse en aquel bosque, en medio de la noche, completamente sola?

« _Y me digo con alivio: Ahh, gracias a Dios, todo era un sueño... »_

Ah, claro. Su estúpida imaginación que le había hecho ver a su amigo desaparecido en medio de la oscuridad, en uno de sus desvelos nocturnos que se habían hecho ya costumbre.

 _«Cosas como el Conde del Milenio, los akumas y los exorcistas no existen en este mundo... »_

—¡Alejate, bicho! —exclamó al voltear para ver que aquel akuma continuaba siguiéndola. No habría tenido problema si fuera al menos de nivel dos, pero era un cuatro.

Muchos problemas dio en la Orden, aunque le venció, con la ayuda de...

¡No era momento de pensar en eso!

 _«Entonces escucho a mi hermano llamarme... »_

—¡No! —gritó cuando tropezó con una roca, cayendo a la tierra.

Se había torcido el tobillo, y ya no podía seguir huyendo. La figura del akuma se alzaba imponente sobre ella, para nada cansado por la persecución.

 _«Y hay un horrible olor, seguramente el desayuno, que sale de la cocina»_

Se arrastró con sus manos por el suelo, intentando huir aún cuando no había escapatoria posible. Se dio cuenta de cuán inútiles eran sus esfuerzos, y rompió a llorar, sabiendo que ese era su final.

 _«Si todo es un sueño...»_

Moriría ahí por una estupidez tremenda y toda la mala suerte del mundo. Nadie estaba para ayudarla, nadie sabía que estaba en aquel lugar... y se sintió como cuando estaba completamente sola en la Orden, atada a una cama y separada de su única familia.

 _«Es como esa novela aburrida que has leído con un mal final, el lector está molesto»_

Cerró los ojos y dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a su hermano y a todos los miembros de la organización, quienes eran ya parte de su familia, en especial a una persona que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Y tambien deseó, una vez más, que todo fuera una pesadilla, que en la realidad no existía la inocencia ni los akumas...

Y sintió que caía a un vacío inexistente.

 _«¿Cuántas veces me he imaginado esa ridícula historia?»_

Entonces, la luz le golpeó en la cara, como si fuera un milagro, una salvación que jamás pensó que sucedería.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, molesta por el astro rey. Lo primero que divisó fue un techo blanquecino, que la confundió. ¿Habría sido rescatada por algún exorcista? ¿El akuma se había apiadado de ella?

—¡Le-Lenalee! —oyó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, acompañada de una voz que bien conocía ella.

Era su hermano.

—¡Oh, Lenalee! —fue corriendo a abrazarla, importándole poco la taza de café caída con el líquido— ¡Gracias a Dios que has despertado!

—¿Qué...? —empezó, sintiendo su voz ronca—. ¿Que ha pasado?

Su hermano estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

—¿Hermano? ¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó de nuevo, con la voz más clara.

—Has estado... —balbuceó, aún abrazándola—. Has estado en coma durante tres meses, Lenalee. Los doctores decían que ya era poco probable que vivieras, que no despertarías... Es un milagro.

—¿En... coma? —cuestionó, confusa. ¿El akuma había tenido en verdad piedad de su suerte?— ¿Dónde está Lavi? ¿Y Bookman? ¿Fueron ellos los que me salvaron?

Vio la expresión extrañada de su hermano y se fijó de que no llevaba su atuendo blanco como de costumbre, sino ropa casual. Se miró a sí misma, descubriendo que no llevaba el uniforme de la Orden, pero se lo quitarían para ponerle la bata del hospital... ¿No?

—¿De quien hablas, Lenalee? —preguntó Komui, horrorizandola—. ¿Quiénes son esos?

—Ya sabes, Lavi, Bookman... —dijo, incrédula. ¿Era acaso una broma?—. El chico pelirrojo con un parche y el anciano con ojos de panda...

Su hermano la miraba con lástima, profunda y verdadera lástima, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿en serio que no sabía nada de ellos?

—¡Los conoces, hermano! —exclamó—. ¡Como también conoces a Kanda, a Allen-kun, a Miranda...!

—Llamaré ahora al médico, Lenalee —dijo preocupado al verla de aquella manera.

Salió de la habitación y Lenalee se quedo sola.

No. No era posible que no se acordara, algo estaba mal. Eran sus amigos, su familia, no podían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana...

No podían desaparecer.

. ·. ·. ·.

—Ya sé lo que pasa con su hermana —dijo un hombre ataviado en una bata blanca, mirando a Komui y hablando como si ella no estuviese—. En los meses que ha permanecido en coma, su subconsciente ha creado una historia totalmente imaginaria y ella piensa que es real.

—¿Está... loca? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡No puede haber sido un...! —se interrumpió la joven, rememorando sus deseos.

«Si es un sueño...» «Cosas como el Conde del Milenio, los akumas y los exorcistas no existen en este mundo...»

Sus pensamientos, sus anhelos. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Despertar?

¡Pero ella nunca quiso que sus amigos, su familia, desaparecieran!

—Es pronto para declarar un caso de esquizofrenia —dijo el hombre con ccautela—. Pero no es seguro ni tampoco imposible.

Lenalee apenas escuchaba. Veía la pared blanca, sin observarla realmente. Estaba afectada, dolida por los pensamientos tan egoístas que ella había tenido y no había sido capaz de pensar en las consecuencias de que "aquella ridícula historia" tendrían si fueran verdad.

« _Allen-kun, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Krory... Todos, han desaparecido»_

Iba a empezar a derramar una lágrima cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer, probablemente una enfermera, que se acercó a la muchacha.

Ella no podía creerlo. El corazón le latía tan fuertemente que pensaba que se le saldria del pecho.

Era ella, era Miranda. Tenía un rostro más alegre y su pelo más crecido, pero era ella.

—¿Mi-Miranda? —preguntó, tartamudeando con ilusión y sacando a la mujer de su trabajo para mirarla asombrada.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —cuestionó sorprendida, mirando su chapa de enfermera. Sólo constaba su apellido.

Aquella cuestión fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven de ojos violetas.

—¿No... te acuerdas de mí?

Miranda, apenada, negó con la cabeza. El doctor y su hermano miraban expectantes la escena.

—Creo que me confundes con otra persona, muchacha.

Entonces, Lenalee desató su tristeza y múltiples lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, acunada en los brazos de su hermano y rogando no olvidar los rostros de quienes fueron sus amigos, aunque imaginarios.

 _«Juró que los encontraré, cueste lo que cueste»_


End file.
